


THE GRAPE ADVENTURE

by minnyoonggii



Category: Toy Story
Genre: Camera, M/M, THERE IS A SNAKE IN MY ASSHOLE, grapes, to infinity and beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnyoonggii/pseuds/minnyoonggii
Summary: Woody and Buzz want to spice it up in the toy box





	THE GRAPE ADVENTURE

Woody and Buzz we’re getting tired of their vanilla ass sex in the toy box and decided they wanted to spice things up. So they decided they would go on an adventure to the supermarket to get grapes, as Trixy had shown them the grapefruit technique video.

It all started with Woody and Buzz sneaking into Bonnie’s backpack as she was going to the supermarket. Thankfully, the trip wasn’t too long. 

Once at the supermarket, Buzz and Woody snuck out of the backpack and took a packet of grapes before climbing back into the bag that was on Bonnie’s back.

/////TIME SKIP/////

Buzz and Woody ended up in the toy box alone with trixy (who was videoing their sex tape of course) they ended up using the grapes and fucked through the night. When Bonnie woke up, all she heard was the creaking of the toy box and Woody shouting “THERE’S A SNAKE IN MY ASSHOLE” and Buzz saying “TO INFINITY AND BEYOND”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a crackhead, I know


End file.
